Summertime
by Desember Rain
Summary: "Jika kau dapat mengalahkan kepopuleranku, maka aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Yunho, lalu menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melesat kencang meninggalkan Yunho./Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang dua pemuda yang saling bermusuhan. Diwarnai dengan persaingan dan perkelahian hingga cinta./ YunJae/ Newbie


Prolog

.

"Jika kau dapat mengalahkan kepopuleranku, maka aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Yunho, lalu menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melesat kencang meninggalkan Yunho dengan sepeda rusaknya.

.

Jung Yunho, pemuda tujuh belas tahun dengan kacamata minus satu. Terlihat seperti kutu buku dengan seragam rapi dan rambut agak panjang tidak terawat. Siswa dengan segudang prestasi akademik namun lemah di bidang olah raga.

Jung Yunho, pelajar kelas dua menengah atas di sebuah sekolah elit. Tidak banyak yang mengenalnya, kecuali dia sedang ada masalah dengan seorang kingka yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak masuk SMA Toho. Pemuda cantik dengan dikelilingi siswi yang tidak lebih cantik darinya.

.

Yunho menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya meraih stang sepeda miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah. Bengkok di bagian roda belakang akibat hantaman dari mobil mewah milik Jaejoong. Ia menatap sayu sepedanya. Mencoba mencari alasan agar tidak kena marah sang kakak.

Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong kembali mencari gara-gara dengannya hanya karena ia mendapatkan peringkat pertama mengalahkan Jaejoong. Putra tunggal pengusaha tersukses itu tidak terima jika dikalahkan pemuda kutu buku macam Jung Yunho. Karena ia adalah Kim Jaejoong, kingka nomor satu di SMA Toho.

Yunho menuntun sepedanya. Sambil sesekali terlihat kesusahan. Ia mendengus sekali lagi ketika mengingat ucapan Jaejoong. Mengalahkan kepopulerannya! Bagaimans bisa? Ia tidak kaya. Ia hanya putra bungsu seorang Jung yang telah lama meninggal. Hidup bertiga dengan dua saudaranya. Jung Jessica, manager di sebuah perusahan besar milik Kim Hangeng. Jung Yonghwa, kakak laki-lakinya yang masih duduk di semester lima dan suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman band nya.

Yunho berhenti berjalan ketika di sampingnya nampak kaca besar tengah memantulkan bayangannya. Sungguh kacau! Mungkin ia memang harus mengubah penampilannya agar bisa mengalahkan seorang Jaejoong. Tampang yang cakep bak dewa pasti bisa mengalahkan namja cantik seperti Jaejoong. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya memotong rambutnya dan menanggalkan kaca mata buntutnya. Dengan semangat ia melangkah pulang. Besok ia akan menunjukkan kepada Kim Jaejoong, jika Jung Yunho bisa sepopuler namja cantik itu.

.

Yunho meletakkan sepedanya di depan rumah dengan asal. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang kecilnya lalu melepas blazer yang membuat ia gerah di musim panas ini.

Yunho menatap celengan gajah di tangannya. Ia tidak rela. Sungguh Yunho tidak rela jika uang yang ia kumpulkan dengan waktu lama itu harus terbuang sia-sia. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan ketika ia tidak mungkin meminta uang kepada Jessica untuk hal seperti itu. Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Jari-jarinya ia renggangkan perlahan dari celengan tersebut. Dalam hati ia masih tak rela walau pada akhirnya ...

Pyaarrrr...

Celengan miliknya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Mengeluarkan lembaran won hasil menyisihkan uang jajan yang Jessica berikan.

Yunho memunguti uangnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana belakangnya. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya mengganti kemeja seragamnya dengan kaos pendek berwarna putih.

Ia berjalan ke kamar Yonghwa dan mendapati kakak laki-lakinya itu tengah tertidur. Ia bersorak senang dengan pelan lalu berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju depan rumahnya. Mengambil sepeda Yonghwa dan mengayuh dengan kencang. Tujuan pertama adalah optik.

.

Yunho mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan kontak lensa. Tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin ia akan merindukan kacamata hadiah dari Jessica. Yunho menyimpan kaca matanya di kantong plastik.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah salon. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memotong rambutnya ke tukang cukur di pinggiran jalan. Ia tidak mau lagi ditertawai Yonghwa karena potongan rambutnya yang aneh.

Yunho membalik satu persatu lembaran majalah di tangannya. Tidak ada yang cocok untuknya. Yunho terus membalik lembar demi lembar sambil bergumam sendiri, membuat tukang cukur di belakannya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi mau model yang seperti apa?"

Yunho hanya manggut-manggut sambil mencermati gaya rambut di majalah itu. Sekali lagi pria di belakangnya mendengus kesal. Dengan tanpa perasaan pria itu menjambak rambut Yunho. Membuat Yunho mendongak menatap wajah pria itu. Yunho pun meringis.

"Pria ini tampan juga!" seru Yunho sembari menunjuk gambar pria dengan potongan rambut pendek.

Pria di belakangnya menonyor kepala belakang Yunho hingga Yunho kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

"U-Know, anggota TVXQ!" pria itu mulai mengambil guntingnya dengan cuek dan memangkas rambut hitam milik yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dengan khayalannya. Ia yakin dengan potongan rambut yang sama dengan artis terkenal itu, ia yakin bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_To be Continue_

Disclaimer: TVXQ © Their Own


End file.
